1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper apparatus for wiping a windshield of a motor vehicle and more particularly, to a wiper unit provided with a wiper motor, a wiper arm, a pivot shaft, a pivot arm and a link connecting rod incorporatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiper apparatus disclosed in non-examined Japanese Patent Publication Hei No.9-39742 (FIG. 2) has been known as a wiper unit incorporatedly provided with a wiper motor, a wiper arm, a pivot shaft, a pivot arm and a link connecting rod.
In the aforementioned wiper unit, the wiper motor is fixed with a bracket formed independently form the wiper motor, and a tubular shaped wiper frame is fixed to the bracket, accordingly there is the possibility of looseness at either in a connected portion between wiper motor and bracket or a connected portion between bracket and wiper frame and there is a problem in that deterioration in quality may be caused by the mechanical vibration on basis of the looseness in the connected portion.